The Lost Rose
by PhantomWriter44
Summary: Many years ago, Christine Daae had an older sister, who was like a guardian angel to her. But in a tragic accident on a cold winter days, Christine is told that her sister is dead, yet she doesn't quite believe it. Suffering from memory loss, a young ship captain repeatedly attends operas for a reasons she can't quite comprehend. Will Christine ever reunite with her lost sister?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **The Phantom of the Opera**. I'm merely bored and trying to improve my story writing skills.

* * *

A solitary figure, dressed in a white poet's shirt with a fine brown corset around it, sat in the front row of box 6. Four bulky men, dressed in fine clothes similar to hers, sat in the row behind her. A fifth stood guard at the doorway, keeping watch.

"Is this really what you do in your off time, captain?", a man grumbled.

"Didn't know the captain had a soft spot.", another man whispered. The captain was about to answer, when a young ballerina in a slave outfit caught her attention. She leaned forward slightly to get a better view.

The troupe of young ballerinas dressed as slaves danced around the staged. While a singer, smothered in thick pale makeup, sang at the top of her lungs.

"Oh god, that's horrible singing! How can you even stand it, captain?" When the song ended, the solitary figure turned around to face her men.

"It's usually not this bad."

"Really? If she was a siren, she could probably just kill everyone with her horrible singing. They wouldn't even have to jump into the sea."

"You know, I'd rather hear you sing, captain." The captain let out a laugh.

"Ouch! I can't be that bad.", she responded to her other man.

"So why do you come to operas? You don't seem to be enjoying it."

"I'm not really sure. I guess it's become a hobby of mine."

* * *

Elsewhere in the opera house, a dark cloak figure was sitting on a crate flipping through the pages of an old leather bound book while listening to the horrid opera song that was echoing through the halls.

_Dear Diary,_

_Perhaps I shouldn't start with 'Dear Diary'. It sounds far too generic. But since this is ink, I can't simply erase it._

_Alright, so today's my birthday. I'm finally 10 years old. Father just gave me this journal and told me to write whatever I was feeling in it. So now here I am! Writing what I'm feeling…_

_Well, I guess I should start out by saying that I'm super excited. Father's going to start teaching me how to play the violin and hopefully stop forcing vocal and grammar lessons on me._

_Oh, he's calling me now. I have to go now._

_Farewell book,_

_Isabelle Daae_

The singing had stopped. Now the orchestra was playing a calming tune that was about to build up to a crescendo. A small smile formed on the man's face as he thought about the young girl who had owned the diary.

* * *

_**Memories…**_

"Issy, I'm scared.", a little girl said from inside a carriage.

"Here take my hand, Christine." Isabelle held her hand out and then guided her little sister out of the carriage. The pair stood with their hands interlocked, staring with wide eyes at the intimidating opera house.

"Welcome to your new home! I'm madame Giry and I will be both your caretaker and your ballad instructor.", a voice said. Isabelle gulped.

"Hello.", was all she managed to say.

"Wow, look at you two. You've grown so tall. And you, you were just a baby.", madame Giry said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you.", Isabelle said as Christine clung to her arm and hid behind her.

"So how old are now?", madame Giry asked Christine. Isabelle gently nudge Christine forward.

"6 and a half.", she said shyly.

"I'm 11, turning 12 soon.", Isabelle said.

"Grab your bags, let's get you guys settled in. So we can have a nice warm meal.", Madame Giry said as she grabbed one of the two light suitcases. Isabelle grabbed the other and together they entered the opera house.

* * *

**_Present..._**

That was the first time he had seen the girl and her little sister. At that time, he had hidden in one of the dark shadows of the large pillars, watching the two. The man gently closed the diary, wrapped it in an aged white cloth, and placed it back into its hiding spot. Then he placed a wooden plank over it, concealing the book once more. The dark cloaked man readjusted his white porcelain mask and left the dusty old room, heading down towards the opera house's chapel.

Please **read and review**!


	2. Chapter 2: Try 'n Remember

**Author: **Thanks you, **Savannah White,** for the follow and favorite! And thank you, **Guest**, for the first review! I'm sorry about putting my other story on hiatus, but I'm glad your liking this one :D

* * *

"Ah, finally my ears are no longer in pain!", a man said. The other men burst out laughing.

"But they're definitely gonna be sore for the next few day!", another said, while letting out another laugh.

"Captain, let's head down to the pub. We gotta drown out that horrid music with some good ol' ale." Their captain was still staring intently at the closed red curtains as if she was still seeing something.

"Captain? You alright?", a man asked with concern. Their captain closed her eyes for a moment while rubbing her head with her hand as if she was in pain. "Isabelle." The man gently tapped his captain.

"I'm alright. Just a slight headache.", she said. "That music really is capable of killing. Perhaps we should invite her on board, might be useful." She added the last part in as a way of lightening the atmosphere.

"Come on. The pub ain't gonna wait forever!", a man said.

"You guys go on ahead without me. I'll catch up later.", Isabelle ordered.

"Aye, aye Captain!", four of the men said and quickly left the box. The last remained. He was an older man with tanned skin and specks of grey already in his beard.

"Isabelle, I can tell that it's definitely not just a slight headache.", he stated.

"It's not up for debate, Marcus."

"When you helped me to redeem my honor, I swore to whatever god in heaven that I'd protect you from all dangers. Please just tell me what's troubling you.", he begged. Isabelle let out a deep sigh.

"I appreciate your loyalty. But I don't believe that even I know what's troubling me."

"Then tell me what you know."

"Remember when I told you that the only life I've ever lead was one of servitude? Never knowing my parents."

"Yes."

"Lately, I've been having dreams that seem more like memories. I keep seeing the same people over and over again. A young girl, an older man, and a masked boy. However, their faces are so blurred that I don't ever see them clear enough or if I do I can't remember them when I wake."

"So then… you believe that you somehow lost your memories?", Markus asked.

"I guess.", she replied hesitantly.

"Well, what's the earliest memory you have?", he asked.

"I don't really know."

"Alright, close your eyes and lie back on the chair." She stared at him quizzically, but did what she was told. "Are any memories coming back?"

"Not really."

"Think deep and concentrate. How old were you when you became a slave?"

"I was still a teenager."

"What age?"

"I actually don't know how old I am.", she confessed.

"Alright. Well, relax and describe the setting."

"It's dark."

"I know that.", he said, partially irritated. "I meant your memory."

"That is my memory."

"Alright, so it's dark then. Why is it dark? Are you blind or locked up?"

"I think I was blindfolded. My head was throbbing."

"Why is that?"

* * *

**_Isabelle's Memory…_**

Darkness surrounded her. She felt extremely weak and her head was throbbing. She tried to feel it, but her hands were bound tight.

"The girl's waking.", a deep voice said.

"The deals settled then?", another said.

"If she survives."

"She's fines. I didn't hit her that hard."

"Not hard?! You knocked her out!"

"She tried to escape."

"I'll only pay 6,000 francs for her now."

"That's less than three quarters of the original deal. It won't settle my debt!"

"Take it or leave it. My offer is still extremely generous."

"Make it 7,000 francs and it's a deal."

"6,300."

"6,600."

"6,150."

"You just went down."

"I don't play games. My offer only decreases when my patience wears thin.", the deeper voice said.

"6,150 francs then." Darkness consumed the girl again.

* * *

**_Present…_**

"Alright, that's a good start. With francs being the currency, it most likely occurred somewhere in France. However, since slave trade is illegal, it was most likely in a black market or in a secluded area.", Markus said, trying to keep his rising anger from appearing in his voice. As a man of the law, he had a deep hatred for criminals, especially underground slave traders. "What happened afterwards?"

"Darkness. I believe I was blindfolded for an extremely long trip."

"Now do you remember anything before this event?"

"No."

"Think hard. Concentrate."

"I can't.", Isabelle said as she got up from the chair.

"Why not?"

"This really isn't helping my headache. Come 'n let's go.", she said, forcing the conversation to an end. Together they left the opera house and headed for the nearby pub.

* * *

_**In the Chapel…**_

The soft sobs of a young girl could be heard from the chapels.

"Why? Why did you guys have leave me?" The girl cried. A single tear glided down her face and she attempted to wipe it away. "Both of you promised. Promised never to leave me. And now you're gone. So... so far away." Two golden eyes silently watched the sobbing girl from behind the chapel walls. Her tears were killing him slowly. He couldn't stand seeing her cry day to day, never ending.

"Christine! Christine! Are you down here again?", a soft voice cried out. The sobbing girl paused and looked up.

"Oh Meg, it's just you.", the girl said.

"You shouldn't come here so much. Haven't you heard of the ghost that stalks this place?" The girl stayed silent. "Come away from here. Join in the party. For once, please try to forget."

"I can't", she said.

"Your sister would've wanted you to forget and be happy.", Meg said.

"I guess you're right…", the girl said while staring deeply into a faded picture of a smiling young girl with dark wavy hair, similar to hers. Meg gently dragged her miserable friend up the stairs away from the eerie candle lit chapel. The owner of those glimmering golden eyes strutted back and forth, back and forth, staring up into the ceiling as if he was searching for answers, until he finally disappeared into the darkness of the tunnels.

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Author: Thanks for all the review! I really do love reading them :D**

* * *

"Captain, you've finally caught up!", a man shouted as a woman with a fancy pirate hat walked through the door. She nodded to her men and then approached the bartender.

"I hope my men haven't been causing ya any trouble.", she said.

"No sir... mademoiselle… They've been very respectable.", the man said.

"That's good to hear." She eyed her men. "I'll order a round of your finest for all my men.", she shouted loud and clear for all to hear. The bartender immediately set off to make her a drink. Raising up her glass, she shouted, "A toast to another year full of victories in the high seas!" Her men responded by saluting and clinking their glasses together as well. "Rest up men and conclude any business you have here for we'll be setting sails once the winds are in our favor again!"With her glass in hand, she headed for the secluded table in the back corner of the room.

"Aye, captain! Wanna try your hands in some card?"

"Perhaps another day! It would be unfair of me to take your money in your current state.", she responded.

"We ain't as drunk as we look.", he said.

"Yet, your breath tells me otherwise.", she laughed. "Enjoy your game."

Settle in her own dimmed corner of the room, Isabelle watched her cheerful men gamble and joke around. The bar flowed with lively energy. All was currently well.

"You really haven't been yourself lately.", Marcus said as he approached her table. She took a sip from her cup and continued staring at her men as Marcus sat down with his jug of beer.

"My mind is still troubled.", she responded grimly.

"Why? Why must your past trouble you now? How many years? You were so young back then. So much has changed. No longer a petty slave, but captain of the most feared and beloved ship; The Golden Ghost. Your men both love and respect you. This is your golden age, why not enjoy it?", Marcus exclaimed.

"I can't explain. Something pulls me here. If I leave now, my mind and body shall be separated.", she said.

"So then, what will you do? The tides are nearly right.", he asked.

"I haven't decided.", she said.

His eyes widened in shock. "You aren't considering staying here?" She just stared into his eyes, her answer as clear as day. "There's nothing left here for you! You're chasing ghosts that you'll probably never catch!" He slammed his jug down onto the table, splashing both of them in its golden liquid. Silence filled the air.

"It's my decision to make.", she stated coldly, paying no attention to the chilling atmosphere.

"You aren't even in your thirties yet! You're probably still in your early twenties. For the sake of everything you currently hold dear, do not just toss away your future on a slight gut feeling.", he begged.

"It is my life and I shall do what I will with it!", she stated angrily.

"Yet, we care for you! You cannot just abandon your men.", he said. The entire crew was listening intently." Isabelle's jaws tightened and relaxed as she stared into the sea of concerned eyes.

"I am not abandoning you! But a captain cannot lead with a clouded mind.", she announced sincerely. Her anger had entirely faded. "Marcus, you've been most loyal. And I am lucky to have you on board. I understand your concern, truly. But there are some things that I must do on my own."

"But…"

"Listen. Can I trust your loyalty once more?"

"I am sworn to protect you till the ends of the world.", he replied.

"Aye, us to captain. Us too!", the crew shouted.

"Then I shall be staying in Paris. In a year's time we shall meet here again. During that time, Marcus, my first mate, shall be the temporary captain. On the ship his word shall be law. Respect him as you do to me. Marcus, swear to me that you'll uphold our code.", she asked.

"I swear.", he said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Then 'tis settled. Tomorrow your salaries shall all be paid and a new year shall start.", she said to the crew. Once she paid the bill, she left to her room.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
